


𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓈𝓂𝒾𝓁𝑒

by TheLeneBean



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeneBean/pseuds/TheLeneBean
Summary: Elijah, a normally self-absorbed teenager, decides to spend his time looking for a precious Dawn Stone for someone he cares for.This is a mini-story that stems off from "Adventure Awaits", not including the girls (Reo and Sage). This is basically a story all in it's own, with a few added components.





	𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓈𝓂𝒾𝓁𝑒

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ᴀᴅᴠᴇɴᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴀᴡᴀɪᴛꜱ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333826) by [Someone_You_May_Or_May_Not_Know](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_You_May_Or_May_Not_Know/pseuds/Someone_You_May_Or_May_Not_Know), [TheLeneBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeneBean/pseuds/TheLeneBean). 



“That old man lied, he said there’d be some sorta stone here I could use…” He stared down at the Pokemon sitting next to him, an Umbreon. “Lumière, could you make your rings a little brighter?” It nodded, and allowed the faint yellow light to be a little brighter for its trainer to see better. “Thanks.” He rubbed behind its ears, which clearly seemed to be a spot it liked to be pet.

Digging a little more, he finally found something that was a little sparkly. It was a fragment of a Thunder Stone. He pulled the small piece out with ease, staring at it with annoyance. “This? This thing is puny! I can’t use that!” He grumbled when something in his knapsack began to vibrate. His PokeNav.

He sighed, standing up and dropping the stone to the ground, almost purposefully stepping on it. Pulling the device out of his bag, he reluctantly answered it, “Hello?”

_ “Oh, you finally answered.” _

“Yeah, yeah… What do you want, old man?”

The man on the other side sighed to his response,  _ “Have you found anything yet?” _

“Whaddya think?” He kicked some pebbles on the ground while staring at his Umbreon, which seemed a little curious.

_ “Maybe you should just come back then, I’m sure there’s somewhere else you could lo--” _

“EY, I ain’t here to do your work FOR you, old man! Either ‘hire’ someone else, or do it yerself!” He huffed, almost tempted enough to just hang up right then and there and be done with it… But he stayed on the line.

_ “Elijah,”  _ He started,  _ “you promised you would.” _

“Pfft, guess you don’t know me then, huh? ‘Cause I don’t keep promises to people who can’t do shit for ‘emselves, ya hear?”

He didn’t answer.

“Good.” He looked to Umbreon with a smirk, “‘Cause I  _ quit _ .”

He quickly slammed the ‘Nav shut to end the call, then shoved it in his bag, jamming his hands in his pockets. “The fuck does that old man know anyway...” He snickered, picking up his knapsack from the ground and swinging it around on his back to secure it.

“Umbree?” It looked curiously up at Elijah, “Oh, Lumière… Yer such a pure little girl, aren't cha…” He rubbed behind her ear again, and she almost purred like Velvet, his Liepard. “Maybe I should let everyone out now, yeah?”

“Breee!”

“Then it's settled…” Raising up an assortment of Dream and Dusk Balls, Elijah sent out his team.

Gengar was released first, alongside Salazzle, Duskclops, Liepard and even Absol. Each of them gave their respective cries when released.

“Despite that old man’s wishes or whatever, I still want a Dawn Stone… I gotta get one for her…” His Pokemon all gave each other a “determined” glare, ready to assist their trainer when needed. “Sol!” Chaos, his Absol, began chipping away at the stone walls of Rusturf Tunnel with weakened Aerial Ace attacks, uncovering more and more of the contents underneath.

“Eh, Chaos? Yer gunna help me?”

“Absol!”

“Great, keep goin’ then, yeah?”

He looked to his other Pokemon, who were all already using their attacks in different spots to do the same. Elijah let out a relieved sigh as he watched his Pokemon dig for the precious stone. It was quite rare here in Hoenn, so it could be a little tricky to find… 

_ “It’ll all be worth it.. to see her smile again...” _


End file.
